serathoulfandomcom-20200214-history
Mage's College
'The Mage's College' The Mage's College is a group of scholars and wizards based in their university in the islands of Ilynia. It is widely known as the best place to go if you wish to become a powerful mage, but it is rather exclusive, and the elves running the academy tend to look down on the non-elven races seeking admittance. Based In - Ilynia Archetype - Scholar, Wizard Leader - {MerlinKrouch} 'Rules and Regulations:' I. You are not to use your magic for evil or dark intentions. II. Show respect to your elders and those of higher authority to you. III. 'All races are people, even though they may be non-Elf it does not harm you to help them. '''IV. '''Respect your fellow members. Even though they may be younger or of lower rank, but you are both practicioners of magic. '''V. '''Ranks are to be earned not begged for. Those that deserve higher ranks shall receive them based upon the merits of their works. '''VI. '''The college will provide you with missions for training. If it is a mission given from someone else, use your own judgement if they are using you for good or evil. '''VII. '''Our God is Celestia and do not forget! She gave us magic and knowledge, without those, there would be none of us! 'Ranks: College Headmaster: The Headmaster is the man with the final say. Do not go against his word. - You will receive a Fairy Bell. Headmaster's Assistant: '''You are the assistant to the Headmaster, you run the college when he is not around and help him in any tasks he wishes you to do. - You will receive a bunny hood '''Archmage: Archmages are the strongest wizards in the college. If you are seeking knowledge as a wizard, come to them. - You will receive the Doctor's Outfit Sage: Sages are the strongest scholars in the college. if you are seeking knowledge as a scholar, come to them. - You will receive the Doctor's Outfit Master Wizard: '''You have perfected the use of magic and have proven yourself to be a great Wizard. You are allowed to go on personal missions and do any college mission. - You will receive a jungle hat. '''Master Scholar: '''You have perfected the use of magic and have proven yourself to be a great Scholar. You are allowed to go on personal missions and do any college mission. - You will receive a jungle hat. '''Z-Class Wizard: '''Z-Class Wizards have been given the responisibilty of being the true face of the college. They can go out on any mission and can create their own group of college members to go out on missions as a team. - You will receive jungle shirt and jungle pants. '''Z-Class Scholar: '''Z-Class Scholars have been given the responsibilty of being the true face of the college. They can go out on any mission and can create their own group of college members to go out on missions as a team. - You will receive jungle shirt and jungle pants. '''S-Class Wizard: You have now come up a rank and can go out on S-Class missions or lower. You have almost perfected magic and can take care of yourself and many others. - You will recieve Nature's Gift. S-Class Scholar: You have now come up a rank and can go out on S-Class missions or lower. You have almost perfected magic and can take care of yourself and many others. - You will recieve Nature's Gift. A-Class Wizard: '''You are no longer an Apprentice and can go out on A-Class missions. You are still learning how to use magic but can take care of yourself. - You may recieve a new weapon, a Magic Mirror, and a Lucky Horsehoe. '''A-Class Scholar: You are no longer Students and can go out on A-Class missions, they are still gaining knowledge but can take care of themselves. - You may recieve a new weapon, a Magic Mirror, and Lucky Horseshoe B-Class Wizard: '''You have now come up a rank and can go out on B-Class missions or lower. You are still learning how to use magic but can take care of yourself and companions. - You will receive a Wizard Hat '''B-Class Scholar: '''You have now come up a rank and can go out on B-Class missions or lower. You are still learning how to use magic but can take care of yourself and companions. - You will receive a Wizard Hat '''Apprentice: Apprentices are new recruits to the college, they are still learning how to be a true wizard and need someone to teach them the art. - You will receive a robe. Student: Students are new recruits to the college, they are still learning how to be a true scholar and need someone to guide them into the art. - You will receive a robe. Banished: Banished members are forever black listed and known as someone who has betrayed the college. If seen near the college report it to the Headmaster, if seen outside college grounds stay away and be very cautious. 'Joining the College:' First, you must get a meeting with the college's Headmaster. In order to do so you must send him a letter(PM) with your application to the Mage's College and it must present the following: Name, Age, Gender, Subclass/Class, Archtype, Character Personality, Background story, Why you should be accepted into the Mage's College. Once I read your leader, if I am interested in you, I will send you a letter back summoning you to my quarters in Ilynia. You will then have to go through three of my trials. In order to join the Mage's College you must go through three trials, each testing different strengths. The first trial will test your knowledge, the second trial will test your magic, and the third trial will test your soul. Only the College Headmaster is allowed to accept or decline college applications. If you are a non-Elf, entering thecollege will be much more difficult for you. First Trial: '''You will be asked five questions which they all must be answered correctly. '''Second Trial: '''You will demonstrate your skill of magic on a target. '''Third Trial: Depending on who you are, is how your soul for good and evil will be tested. 'Missions:' In order to keep the College afloat and in the likes to help others and train yourselves in mind, magic, and soul. There will be four different classes of missions. Each mission class is categorized so only an adequetly skilled mage can go on their mission of choice. B-Class Mission: Only B-Class Wizard, B-Class Scholars and higher ranks can go on these missions. A-Class Mission: Only A-Class Wizards, A-Class Scholars, and higher ranks can go on these missions. S-Class Misssion: Only S-Class Wizards, S-Class Scholars, and higher ranks can go on these missions. Z-Class Mission: Only Z-Class Wizards, Z-Class Scholars, and higher ranks can go on these missions. 'Types of Missions:' B-Class Missions: Surface Escort - 4 Gold, Sending Messages - 2 Gold A-Class Missions: Underground Escort - 10 Gold, Escort to friendly cities - 4 Gold S-Class Missions: Deep Underground Escort - 18 Gold, Escort to neutral cities - 12 Gold, Guard Work - 10 Gold Z-Class Missions: Underworld Escort - 25 Gold, Mercenary - 30 Gold, Stopping Assassinations - 35 Gold, Relic Hunting - 50 Gold 'Obtaining Missions as a College Member:' In order to obtain a mission as a member you must go to your appropriate Mission class signs and choose a mission. Upon choosing a mission you must inform the Headmaster or the Headmaster's Assistant that you would like to take on that mission. Depending on whether we think you can handle the mission, your request will be accepted or declined. In a form of tuition, the college will take 10%(Subject to Change) of the earnings from your mission. 'Sending Missions to The Mage's College:' In order to get a Mission of yours on The Mage's College boards, you must state the following information: Name, Age, Gender, Subclass/Class, Archtype, Mission Class, Type of Mission, and Mission Details You must send this information to the College Headmaster or the Headmaster's Assistant, it will either be accepted or decline depending on the detials of the mission. If accepted, a proper Mage that can handle the job will be chosen for the mission, he will then carry out your mission. 'College Members List:' College Headmaster: - Merlin College Assistant: - Roland ArchMage: Sage: Z-Class Mages: S-Class Mages: - Lugaid A-Class Mages: - Syscan - Dee B-Class Mages: Recruits: Category:Guilds Category:Ilnya Category:Ilyna